Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom, and Sharkbate is the assistant webmaster. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *Some new features were added to the Dojo. *Rockhopper will leave Club Penguin on 31 May. *There are some new igloo music today! *Be ready to join the Adventure party at June, 12 - 16! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Wiki Announcements Extremely Important Announcements *Hello, I am sockpuppets411, Sysop and Rollback for those of you who don't know. I must inform you that I have a terminal illness. I will pass due to this. No, this isn't a hacker or anything. Tell people so I don't vanish mysteriously. I do not wish to tell the name of the disease, only that it will kill me. I am sorry. UPDATE! I AM NOT GONNA DIE! I JUST GOT A REPORT IN! YES!--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 15:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 12:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Normal Announcements *Walrus attacks are slowing down, and are basicly over. They haven't attacked in a while. If you are an administrator, make sure you go back to regular blocking times for vandals. 3 days to 2 weeks. Unless they commit severe vandalism, or you are sure they are Walrus or Russian One, then please don't choose "Infinite" when blocking. Thank you. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Sharkbate is the second person to reach 6,000 edits! Be sure to congratulate him! *'Attention:' Please visit this to vote on whether you like a new idea!!!! *I and my spare account were hacked. Please don't think that it was actually me vandalising those pages. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 11:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *I know it is fun to edit your user page, but this is a Wiki! Wikis are where you're supposed to make the articles great. Not your user page. Please remember to edit Mainspace. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *I have noticed many users without Admin-powers want to post annoucements. Request here for one to be posted! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * With the approval of Barkjon and two other admins, I have added new rules for promoting users to help prevent any more crisises. So all Bureaucrats please check the page and follow these rules when promoting users. ~~Bluehero~~ * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See *Spider880 is now an administrator! *Sharkbate is now an assistant webmaster! *Alxeedo111 is now an administrator! *Ratonbat is now a rollback! *OOJH123 is now a rollback! *DigiSkymin is now a rollback! *Pingali Moi is now an administrator! *Ced1214 is now an administrator *Hat Pop is now an administrator! Poll What Penguin Color/Colour do you usually wear in Club Penguin? Blue Green Pink Yellow Purple Dark Green Orange Black Red Lime Green Brown Hot Pink Light Blue ---- '''In the previous poll, ''Member had 180 votes, and Non-Member had 87 votes!' Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is TurtleShroom! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! April's Winner The winner of April is... (drumroll) Gary the Gadget Guy! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Ced1214' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Pizza Parlor. It is an Ice Cream Sundae. Next pin will be hidden on June 5 - June 19, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, ''The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help